


Sensory Bestowals

by bofoddity



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Creepy, Gen, Lots of vague implications of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofoddity/pseuds/bofoddity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa in the morning after a difficult night. Originally written for spook_me community but never posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensory Bestowals

Everything is too loud. Behind her, Cloud is buttering his toast - toast, scorched bread, perfectly normal thing - and telling her about his dream, and though she says "uh huh" every now and then and he doesn't seem to notice a thing, she is nervous. Something is off, but she can't let it show. She is used to dealing with her problems all on her own.

"Are you okay?"

Cloud is always perceptive when he's not supposed to be. "Just distracted," she replies, takes a moment to enjoy how a dull knife isn't brushing over the prickly, ashy, dry surface, before she pours herself coffee. Everything is too loud, yet she doesn't hear Cloud walk up to her, move to her side to look at her with concern.

"I'm fine," she says, softly, meeting his eyes. Eyes so bright that it's like she's staring into flames, which always makes her feel cold instead of hot.

"Distracted," she repeats, breathing fast and there is too much of everything, the toast lies forgotten on the kitchen table, only the center part covered with butter while Cloud usually spreads it everywhere, to every edge and corner, with slow, painful strokes that are always too long and careful. Zangan always told her that it was good to focus on one thing when you were bombarded with stimuli. One thing for one moment, then onto the next. The next thing she notices is that she's been taken to sit by the kitchen table, and that Barret is in the room too.

"Are you all right, Tifa?" Asked at different times, yet it melts together in her ears while it's her nose is aware of everything, of the tears of labor on Barret's skin and of a layer of cologne, the bottle opened today for the first time, that is hiding behind Cloud's ears. It's so faint she wouldn't have noticed it on an ordinary day. She looks up at her two friends and smiles.

"I'm fine," she repeats. She focuses on them, and sees their relief over her attentiveness. She smiles more. "Just didn't sleep well. Spent too much time looking at the full moon."


End file.
